Some prior art switched capacitor circuits may develop large spikes in the drain-source current of their switching transistors when the switching transistors are switched from OFF to ON. These drain-source currents are sometimes termed in-rush currents. Large spikes in these in-rush currents may contribute to unwanted EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) system noise. Reducing the slew rate of these in-rush currents in switched capacitor circuits may help mitigate EMI system noise.